


Contradictory Reality

by Soshoni



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, First Kiss, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshoni/pseuds/Soshoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya does not have a fondness for soccer. It's just a casual kind of thing, where he doesn't bother to leave the room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictory Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _This story is a work of fanfiction, based off of characters created and owned by Takehito Koyasu. No profit is being made from this fanfiction, and there is no intent to infringe upon any copyrights or trademarks._
> 
> Written for the 30_Kisses LJ community, Prompt #5 - "Ano Sa" ("Hey, you know..."). Words between the "«" and "»" symbols are being spoken in Japanese.

Aya does not have a fondness for soccer. It's just a casual kind of thing, where he doesn't bother to leave the room.

Ken chatters on at breakfast about how the United are going to be playing Blackburn later that afternoon. Aya does not make sure to be ensconced on the couch in the den at least an hour before the match is due to start.

Ken shows up, ready to go, with munchies and a couple of beers. He offers to share with Aya, who accepts begrudgingly. Aya does not have a weakness for Cheetos.

Chloe wanders in a few minutes later. He's wearing a red jersey, and still somehow manages to look sophisticated. And hot, as he sits down at the other end of the couch. Aya does not ogle him.

«Hey, you know...» Ken starts to speak, but trails off.

"Hnn?"

«You like him, don't you?»

"Hnn."

«Aah, I knew it. You do like him. You *like* like him, even.»

Aya looks over at the brown haired annoyance, and pointedly turns his gaze back to his book.

«Was that supposed to convince me that you don't?»

The match finally starts, and Ken is much too busy cheering to needle Aya further.

At one point, there's a yellow card shown, and Aya's favorite player is being booked for some ridiculous reason. He spares a glare promising death for the TV before quickly looking away. Aya does not have a [photo of Cristiano Ronaldo](http://pics.livejournal.com/soshoni/pic/00012sq4) in his closet.

There are only short lulls in the action, but Ken takes full advantage of them to tease Aya about his love life. Aya does not have a crush on Chloe.

It's fairly late in the game when the Aya has finally had enough. He marks his page, slams the book shut and throws it at Ken.

Gritting his teeth, Aya spits out the words. «Yes, I like him. Yes, I *like* like him. Now shut the hell up about it, or you'll be finding out how my katana feels about you.»

Ken tosses the book back to Aya and shuts the hell up about it. They both go back to watching the match. Aya does not have the book upside down.

Manchester wins. 2-0. Ken screams his head off. And while Aya is busy not grinning like a madman, Chloe slides over on the couch and leans in closely.

No-one else can hear the soft words he speaks, words that whisper across the side of Aya's neck like a lover's kiss.

«I like you too.»

Chloe does not speak Japanese.

~Fin.


End file.
